


Shadows of the Past Affair

by jkkitty



Series: Story with Napoleon, Illya, Josephina (would suggest reading in order as it a growing relationship although all story are complete and separate) [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four men from Thrush come back to seek revenge on the agents from UNCLE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

First Move

April Dancer and Mark Slate, her partner were sitting in there office with Josephina Nichovia Kuryakin and her partner Andreas Petros, "Come on ducky; come out with us after work tonight."

As Jo was about to reply, explosions set off the alarms throughout the building. Overhead they heard "We're under attack, agents to the garage." The four agents headed toward UNCLE's garage where the first explosion sounded. As they ran through the door, destruction met them everywhere.

Cars were buried under the falling cement ceiling especially in one corner. April glanced at Jo and took off in the direction. "Choryt!" Jo mumbled as she ran after April.

Napoleon's red car was in pieces. At this moment, it was impossible to see if anyone had been in it at the time of the explosion. The women knew that just an hour before, Napoleon Solo, New York's CEA had driven them and his partner Illya Nichovetch Kuryakin to work in that car.

Both men were stopping off just long enough to gather some ammunition and equipment that they needed for their next assignment. As of yet, they weren't present among the field agents scattered around the damaged garage. They began to clear out the area around the car hoping that they won't find the two bury under it.

Mark broke the silence, "I'm sure they weren't in the car luv."

"Then why are they not with us here," Jo demanded.

"As the senior agents in the house, they're possibly keeping Waverly under wraps," Andreas offered hopefully.

One look from both Jo and April caused Mark and Andreas to turn away and continue clearing the rubbish.

While working clearing debris, unexpectedly two Section 3 agents appeared before the four of them with their guns drawn, "All of you are to come with us immediately."

"What the hell is going on and why the guns?" April turned angrily towards the agents, "We're trying to help out here."

"Miss Dancer, we have our orders from Waverly, you're to come now, and we're supposed to protect you."

Frustrated they entered Waverly's office. "Sir, what's going on? We were searching the wreckage and these two showed up," pointing to the Section Three agents, "Illya and Napoleon were supposed to be leaving around the time the explosions. Their car's buried under the largest pile of debris," she challenged the interruption.

Waverly glanced at his agents who were smeared with dirt and grime. "Sit down. Gentlemen you are dismissed." After the door closed, "It seems that you four and the two of them are the targets of this explosion."

As he informed them of this, Napoleon and Illya walked out of Waverly's private office covered in debris. Napoleon's usual perfect suit was torn and dirty. Illya's black shirt and pants were gray. Both had numerous small cuts and bruises around their face.

Shocked the four stared at their friends. "As you can see, Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin managed to avoid the destruction arranged for them."

Napoleon explained, "Illya had a new car opener that worked by remote that he wanted to try out. As we came out the door, he pressed the start button and the car went up. Luckily we weren't in it at the time."

….

As Napoleon and Illya took their seat, Waverly sent around six sheets of paper. Each one had one of the agent's name typed boldly on the top. Picking up his sheet, Napoleon noticed that it was an obituary with a small thrush in the lower corner. Each of the other agents discovered the same.

"The information contained in this is extremely accurate, sir," Napoleon noted. The other agents voiced their agreement, "Someone has access to a lot of information about us."

"True Mr. Solo and we're looking into that. However, I believe the some of you were involved in an incident with a Mr. McLaughlin a few months ago. If you look carefully, you'll see his name right below the thrush."

….

Jo shifted in her sit. She remembered the incident involving Casey McLaughlin, as she had been the cause of it. Recalling the night as if it were yesterday instead of six months ago:

Napoleon had called earlier in the day to invite her to dinner along with Illya, April, and Mark, but she had declined as she had a date with Casey. The two went to the 21 Club and were dancing when she noticed the UNCLE group sitting in the opposite corner of the restaurant.

After the dance, she led Casey over to the table and introduced him to the other agents. Although Casey was hesitant at first, he finally agreed to accept Napoleon's invitation to join the group. As they were taking their seat, Mark and Napoleon whistled at the dress she was wearing, "You never wear a dress for me," Napoleon sulked.

"I sure I could think of a couple of reasons why not, as we usually doing things that a dress would be in the way," winking at him.

"You've dated him Jo," Casey asked just short of demanding.

"On occasion," She smiled at Napoleon, "When I had nothing else going on."

"Really, it not nice to tease Napoleon," Illya stepped in what he knew could escalate into something that would be better kept until they were in private.

The waitress appeared at that time, taking their order.

Illya noticed that Casey was glaring angrily at Napoleon and Jo but said nothing.

….

As Casey returned her to the table after a dance, Napoleon asked her to dance the following one with him. During the dance, he began to question her about Casey.

"When did you meet him?"

"About two weeks ago. Actually right after you left for your last mission."

"Mind if I ask where?"

"On the protection assignment you assigned to me." She responded a little upset at his cross-examination.

"How did his background check come out?" a standard practice for anyone going out with non-UNCLE personnel.

"Are you asking as the CEA or do you have another reason Napoleon, such as jealousy? If it is as the CEA, I am not on duty at this moment. If it is for any other reason, you have nothing to worry about," she declared angrily.

"You did do one, didn't you?" raising his eyebrows. "It's procedure."

"I know procedure; I do not need you to remind me. Like you ever follow them. Next time you turn off your communicator on one of your dates and we need to go find you, I will remind you of procedure," she had shot back at him seething.

She attempted to pull out of his arms at this point, but he held her tightly. "Napoleon Solo, you are really pissing me off."

"For someone who has problems with American slang, you've grown to like that word a great deal," he teased her. The stormy look gave she him, let him know she was not amused by his teasing.

"Jo, you didn't run a scan, did you? Waverly will have your head. Come on, I'm just watching out for my favorite agent," he had bent over and kissed her on the nose, further enraging her.

….

While Jo was dancing with Napoleon and Mark with April, Illya watched Casey scrutiny them. He noticed that Casey was tearing his napkin in small pieces while his face was turning red and then deepened as the dance continued, Illya began to become apprehensive. "Casey, what did you say you did for a living?"

Casey looked at Illya with annoyance, "Security, why?" he shot back and then turned his attention back to Jo and Napoleon.

"Sorry no offense meant. Just a big brother watching out for his sister," making it seem like a joke.

Before anything else could be said, the dance ended, and the agents returned to the table. It was obvious that she was angry at Napoleon as she swearing in Russian under her breath.

"We're going to my apartment for some drinks," Napoleon offered, "Jo, you and Casey are welcome to join us."

"Thanks, but we've other plans," Casey answered for the two of them.

The bill paid, everyone headed toward the door. Illya pulled her aside warning, "Watch him, he seems to have quite a temper and was not pleased about you dancing with Napoleon."

"I do not need yours or your partner's advice," she spit out through her teeth, "Good night."

Casey asked her to wait a moment while he used the phone, thereby allowing the rest of the group to leave before they did. When he emerged, he grabbed her arm roughly. "Casey that hurts."

He mumbled, "Sorry" and released the pressure guiding her toward his car. As they approached the car, his grip tighten once more. He swung her around screaming, "Don't you ever embarrass me again. When you're with me, you aren't to even to look at anyone else." Catching her off guard, he backhanded her and knocked her to the ground.

….

After leaving the restaurant, the others headed toward their car, "Darn, I left my coat. Give me a sec; I'll be right back," Napoleon said. Exiting the restaurant again, he heard the shouting, and saw Casey raise his hand to Jo. Running toward the two of them, he yelled for Illya.

Both men reached at the car as she fell toward, hitting her forehead on the side mirror then the ground. Illya pulled out his gun aiming it at Casey," Do not move a muscle," he warned, "I have no problem with eliminating women beaters especially when it is my sister."

"Illya, no. I am okay," she pleaded. Looking into her brother angry eyes, "Really just help me up."

….

Napoleon caught his partner's stiff arm, "It's not worth the jail time" before turning and slamming a right hook into Casey's face knocking him to the ground.

April and Mark had joined them and was helping her up, "I think you need stitches, luv. You've a good gash above that eye."

Illya bent down and placed his special under Casey's chin, "Do not ever come near my sister again, or next time no one will stop me," biting out each word, he holstered his gun then pulled Casey up with him by his shirt.

"You want the coppers, gov," Mark offered looking at Napoleon.

"No, leave it please," she appealed to them, "This is embarrassing enough, and Waverly going to wonder if I am in the right section. I do not want him to have to speak to the local police on top of it. Just leave him go."

"Against my better judgment you've two minutes to clear out of here, or I might just let my partner use his gun." Napoleon gave him a push toward his car.

Casey stumbled, "You'll all be sorry," he yelled at them, "I've friends who won't take kindly to this. You haven't seen the last of me, yet."

Illya started to go after him, when she grabbed his arm, "I need you, _bol_ _ʹ_ _shoi_ _̆_ _brat_ (big brother)," stopping him in his tracks.

….

"Miss Kuryakin, would you like to join the rest of us in this discussion?"

Jo blinked, "Sorry sir," coming back to the present.

"As I was saying, Mr. Kuryakin and Mr. Slate examine the bomb, Mr. Solo and Miss Dancer look into intelligent reports about Thrush activities, and Miss Kuryakin and Mr. Petros dig up all you can about our Mr. McLaughlin to add to his file."

"Sir, something just doesn't set right with this. Revenge against Jo or maybe Illya and I that I can buy, but the other three, it just doesn't add up. I think we're going to find that this is something more than just revenge."

"Quite possible, Mr. Solo. For the time being you're all confined to headquarters until we find out a little more about what's going on. Besides your assignments finish up your paperwork and use the time to practice on the range or in the gym. However until further notice you're not to leave the building."

The assembled agents started to object, "Are my directions clear? It should only be for few days. I can't afford for my best agents to be out of action for long. You have your assignments, Dismissed," halting any further discussion of the situation


	2. Chapter 2

Move 2-The Invitations

On an abandon island in the Gulf of Mexico, four men from Thrush sat around the table verifying their plans for their next moves. All of them had escaped from a maximum security prisons where the at least one of the six UNCLE agents had incarcerated them.

The first man was SS Former Nazi Deputy Fuhrer Max van Repp. Van Repp, although working mainly with TORCH, had aligned himself with Thrush for this exercise. He had faced Dancer and Slate in Johannesburg over diamonds.

The agents had prevented not only van Repp diamond mission, they also destroyed most of the Fourth Reich's membership in the area including the Leader. Van Repp escape from prison had been arranged by Thrush, and he now was preparing to achieve his revenge on Dancer and Slate.

The next man was Dr. Killman. Solo and Petros had been instrumental in stopping his earthquake machine and disgracing him in the eyes of Thrush. Although Jo Kuryakin hadn't helped in his capture, she assisted Petros in his interrogation when Solo had been called away for another assignment.

Killman had been furious that UNCLE had two minor agents, as he saw them, interrogate him and one of them a woman. After plotting his vengeance on Petros and Kuryakin from prison, he now waited for the next move in the plan to start.

The third man was Dennis Jenks whose attack on the Section 1 leaders by his boy's school was prevented by Solo and Illya Kuryakin. Not only had they stopped the assassination, but his wife, Mother Fear, had been killed in the fight that followed.

Jenks was an angry man with little regard for others who crossed him but not the brain behind any operation. He willingly followed the leader of the group who promised revenge on Solo and Kuryakin.

Finally, the man who had assembled the group before him, Colonel Hubris. Solo and Illya Kuryakin had been responsible for preventing Thrush from taking over Africa by destroying the plane carrying instructions and resources from Central.

Hubris and men were all captured and imprisoned. He was going to prove as he said to Solo and Kuryakin, "That fate is fickle."

"Okay gentlemen. We now have a few days to complete the next moves in our plan and prepare for the expected UNCLE agents to come in search of us," Hubris commented.

"I still don't understand how we can ensure that they'll be the ones who'll be sent out to attend to these matters. They aren't just going to come running."

"Easy Jenks. I have an envelope that each of you will leave at the site of your assignment. These envelopes will be addressed to the agents that we wish to attract. Knowing UNCLE agents as we do, they will not be able to pass up the invitation."

Hubris offered a drink to his partners, "Once we rid ourselves of these six international agents, UNCLE will be in a state of disarray. Central will then be able to mount an attack that can bring UNCLE to its knees."

….

Casey McLaughlin was pleased with himself. He believed that he had killed Solo and Kuryakin in the car explosion. As he waited to be called into the meeting of the four men in-charge of this operation, he was trying to decide what he would ask for.

Although he had wanted a few minutes with Solo and Illya Kuryakin to replay them for the humiliation they caused him, killing them made up for the insult. The major thing he wanted was to punish Jo Kuryakin for her betrayal. By the time she was taught a lesson, no one would want to date her again.

As he entered the command room, the men became silent. "Ah, Mr. McLaughlin, come in." Hubris invited.

"Good evening gentlemen, I'm happy to report that Solo and Kuryakin are dead. The bomb that I placed in their car, also destroyed a major part of the parking structure," Casey announced proudly.

"Is that so, Mr. McLaughlin," van Kepp questioned, "Then perhaps you can explain, why they are in their headquarters with the other agents we are after?"

Surprised, "But I placed the bomb in their car, and only opening the door with a key could make it explode. You must be wrong."

"No, Mr. Laughlin. You are the one who is wrong. I know that we do not accept failure in the Fourth Reich, how about Thrush," with a shake of their head the other three agreed with him. Van Repp raised his gun and shot McLaughlin between the eyes.

"One less problem to handle later, shall we finish up gentlemen," Hubris pressed the intercom, "Have someone clean up the mess in here please."

….

The Fourth Reich

Van Repp had his men ready to attack the diamond mines in hills of Johannesburg. To ensure that credit for the attack was received by the Reich, the men were dressed in their storm trooper uniforms. The assault force approached the guards at the gate, killing them instantly. "Remember, take no prisoners. Everyone is to be eliminated."

The men took van Repp at this word. Surprised by the invasion force, the poorly under manned mineworkers were rounded up, stood against the mine and murdered before they could resist.

After the miners had been killed, van Kepp removed the reserve of diamonds equaling a little over thirty million dollars. The mine was blown, buildings burnt, and the dead left lying about.

On the gate, an envelope as left addressed to Dancer and Slate; the first invitation was delivered.

Dr. Killman

The small island of Ibos had recovered from Dr. Killman force labor, and its people were now quietly returning to their previous lives. Killman not only blamed Solo and Petros for his downfall, and Jo Kuryakin for his humiliation, he blamed the people of the island.

With only a small amount of time and money, he had constructed a smaller version of his earthquake mechanism.

Placing his machine in a central cave on the island and waiting until he knew the people of the island would be at home for supper, he started the machine. The vibrations were sent along the island's fault.

The buildings fell quickly, trapping most of the people inside. Once the quakes stopped, Killman sent his men to finish off anyone who was still alive. On the door of the village leader, an envelope was attached to the door that was addressed to Petros and Jo Kuryakin.

Another invitation was delivered.

Jenks

The boys were ready. Jenks with Thrush's help had recruited a group of boys trained at different Thrush facilities to kill without feelings. His one requirement was that the boys could also sing.

They arrived early at the meeting of the international businessmen in Switzerland. As the meal ended, the entertainment began. Remembering the failure he had faced with the Section 1 leaders, he had been careful not to bring any attention to himself or the boys keeping the attack simple.

Slowly the singers began country western music; dressed in cowboy outfits including hats, boots, and guns in gun belts. The singers moved around the room surrounding the men sitting at the dining tables.

As they began to sing Don't Take Your Guns to Town by Johnny Cash, the boys pulled their guns and shot the twenty-five men present.

Before following his boys out, Jenks left an envelope addressed to Solo and Illya Kuryakin at the head of the table. The final invitation was delivered.

Hubris

As each man returned from his task successfully, Hubris greeted him and became more excited. The invitations were all delivered, and he knew the agents would have no choice but to answer them.

The probability that others would die if they didn't respond guaranteed it. As far as he was concern, UNCLE agents are just to goody-goody.

"Gentle let's have a drink to our continued success," each man raised his glass, "To the downfall of UNCLE," as each drank, he reviewed the next move in this game they were playing.

….

The Wait

The agents were becoming edgy and irritated over the least little thing. It seemed best that they spend time away from each other. Waverly noticed the pent up energy in his agents and knew it wouldn't be long before someone exploded.

Tired of being restricted to headquarters, finishing paperwork, visiting the range, the agents met in the gym intending to spend time working out with their partners.

Dressed in the typical UNCLE gym shorts and tee, they had mats reserved and were ready to begin. Each frustrated and needing to release the pent up energy.

Unknown to Jo, Napoleon had traded places with Andreas. Turning to face Andreas, Jo was surprised to see Napoleon standing there. "Here's your chance Kuryakin to take an honest shot at me. After all, it's better than dumping another cup of coffee on me." That morning after Napoleon had teased her, she had responded by dumping his coffee on his lap.

Illya shrugged his shoulders. The relationship between his partner and sister was driving him crazy. He found himself refereeing their disagreements the last few days. Napoleon's devil may care attitude and teasing had set off Jo's who was not known for patience when not on assignment. As he and Andreas squared off, he grinned," Maybe this will help clear the air."

"My friend, there is only one thing that will help clear the air with those two, and headquarters doesn't lend itself to the activity." Illya said watching the other two.

At first Jo and Napoleon were cautious and testing each other. Then each became more aggressive and determined to take down the other. Others began to watch the match with interest.

While basically even, Napoleon did have the advantage of weight and height. Finally, pinning her, Napoleon leaned over and kissed her on the nose. "It's exciting seeing you in action. I find strong, assertive women very sexy," he whispered in her ear.

Embarrassed that other had seen him do it, "Solo, I swear you are pissing me off. Sexy right!" Jo turned and threw him and stood up ready to take him down.

She swept his feet out from under him, just as the overhead announcement came that they had been waiting for, "Mr. Solo, Kuryakin, Slate, Petros, Miss Dancer and Kuryakin, report to Mr. Waverly office immediately."

Illya picked up the phone and was transferred to Lisa Rogers office, "Miss Rogers, do we have time to change, we are all in the gym." After speaking to Waverly, Lisa instructed them to be in the office in 15 minutes.

….

Arriving at Waverly office, the six agents entered and took their seats. "Gentlemen, ladies we've finally heard from Thrush." He sent around three envelopes each addressed to one set of the partners.

The agents opened their envelopes and read the note inside, it was clear that a trap was being set that none of them could avoid.

The Blazing Affair by Michael Avallone (Girl from Uncle #2)

The Man from Thrush Affair

Children Day Affair

Deadly Goddess Affair


	3. Chapter 3

Move 3—The ambush

The envelopes were opened. Inside the message was straightforward but precise, a picture of a Thrush and the words "You are invited or more will die," and a signature. Napoleon and Illya's was signed Jenks; Jo and Andreas' Killman: April and Mark's van Kepp.

"Gentlemen and ladies, if you answer these invitation you are inviting your own deaths. If you don't there'll be many more deaths I fear. Although you're all expendable, I don't like sending my agents out to certain death. Suggestions?"

Peering over his glasses, "An invitation from our past that we cannot refuse," Illya stated turning the envelope over in his hands, "Sir, I do not see any other choice."

Looking around the table, Waverly saw that his agents were all in agreement, "Then we need to have some insurance in place," and began to make plans with his agents.

Because of the urgency of the situation, each set of partners would be delivered to their location by UNCLE jet. April and Mark would be boarding one that would be heading to Johannesburg. The other four would share a jet first to the island of Ibos to drop off Jo and Andreas then to Switzerland to dropping off Napoleon and Illya.

April and Mark

After reviewing their plans, April and Mark spent the trip playing cards and resting.

"You cheat April."

"No I don't," she defended herself; "You English just don't understand the American rules of this game."

"American rules I understand; it's the April rules that confuse me."

April laughed as she declared herself winner of another game. Their relationship was that of big brother and his sister. No romantic involvement was present, and each respected the other professional abilities, but April did enjoy confusing Mark in cards.

Just after sunrise, they woke up by the intercom. The agents had time to clean up quickly and have food before they landed.

As they exited the plane at a private field, they were met by a Johannesburg UNCLE agent.

"You will find a mess at the mine. The government is disturbed that the killers identified themselves as members of the Fourth Reich. They believed that the group was destroyed after you two wiped out their headquarters."

"Sorry gov seems we have just disbursed them, not destroyed them. Is all the requested equipment in the boot?"

"Boot?"

"That the car trunk. The English, they do have a language of their own." She teased Mark.

"Everything requested is in the boot, then. Good luck. We will have channel J open for direct communication."

….

Mark drove while April kept watch, "No one following us."

"You sound almost disappointed, luv."

"Not disappointed, more concern. At least if we can see them, we know that they know that we know what they're up to and that we're here."

"I bet you couldn't explain that again," Mark teased, "You're getting testy."

"I'm not testy. I'm hot, dirty, and hungry. Van Kepp has to be expecting us, and we know he has a plan in place. I just wish that we knew when, where, and what," she sulked, "I hate waiting."

"Don't sulk luv, we're here now. Maybe someone will attempt to shoot at you. That should cheer you up."

April playfully swiped at Mark's head, "Not funny, but at least we'd be getting somewhere. Waiting for the other shoe to drop is annoying."

….

Arriving at the mine, they were admitted and directed towards the police chief in charge. After introducing themselves, they were escorted to the site.

"We have removed the bodies, but marked where they were located. The other mines in the area have extra protection, but this killing has the miners very anxious and refusing to return to the mines until we catch the ones who did this."

As they looked over the site, Mark was the first to raise the feeling of being watched.

"I feel it too. It's coming from our right."

Both agents removed their guns and turned around scrutinizing the surround areas, but they saw nothing. When they looked back toward the gate, they noticed that most of the police had left.

"April," Mark began pointing to the gate, "I think we're in trouble."

From all sides, men dressed in the SS storm trooper uniform advanced on them with guns drawn, "Drop the guns, Miss Dancer, Mr. Slate. My men have orders not to kill, but maiming is always an opinion."

"Twenty to two luv," Mark observed, "Do we make a stand?"

Both slowly raised their hands holding their guns with one finger, "Why die today, when we can hopefully fight tomorrow. I just wish I'd worn my jeans. Their cells tend to ruin my dresses."

Mark laughed, "Hopefully, we'll be around to put it on your expense account." The two had their guns taken from them.

After cuffing their hands behind them, they were quickly search and lost their communicators, various explosives, and a tracer.

"Mr. Slate and Miss Dancer, you do not know how I have waited to meet you again," van Kepp stated, "I have many surprises for you. Starting with this," he stepped up and slapped first Mark then headed towards April.

Mark attempted to block the slap but was hit from behind. Van Kepp slapped her, and then had his men pull up her sleeve and inject her, "Good night Miss Dancer, I will be seeing you later." Before she passed out, she had seen Mark also receive an injection.

….

Aboard the jet carrying the other four agents, Illya, Andreas, and Jo was reading. Napoleon walked from the rear of the plane bringing drinks for everyone. After passing them out, he sat next to Jo.

"Perhaps we could discuss why you are can't wear a dress on a date with me," he whispered in Jo's ear.

"Napoleon this is hardly the time or place."

Illya looked up from his book, "Look you two. There is a private room with a door in the back, why do not you take your discussion back there."

"I thought you were supposed to help me keep my virtue, not help him take it," pointing to Napoleon.

"Dear sister, I am sure you can protect your own virtue much better than I can."

"And you Andreas are not partners supposed to look out for each other."

"I do watch out for you Jo, but only when you need it, which doesn't seem to be the case this time. So actually partner, I think we'll all do better if you two discuss this privately. Oh, and please try not to be too loud."

Napoleon extended his hand, "Care to discuss this in private?" he offered with a twinkle in his eyes. As Jo stood, he led her to the back room.

….

"Sir," Lisa Rogers brought in a message, "We have lost contact with Mr. Slate and Miss Dancer. The last reported we received from them was when they arrived at the mine." Waverly accepted the message, shook his head, and wondered what would happen next.

….

Napoleon and Jo woke with Illya pounded on the door, "Come on you two, we land in an hour. You would not want our pilot to get the wrong idea now, would you?"

Napoleon was ginned at Jo as he dressed and she untangled herself from the covers. "I guess you're right. A dress would get in the way," then ducked out the door as a shoe flew at him.

"I hope you two at least got some sleep. I'd like my partner at least half awake when we get to the island." Andrea said handing Napoleon coffee.

Jo walked out of the room at that moment, "Do not worry, I am very rested and relaxed. Is there any tea ready?"

Illya handed her a cup and a donut, "Breakfast of spies, I see."

At the airport before the two groups separated, Napoleon grabbed Jo kissing her lips passionately, "Take care," he had to admit to himself this was the hardest part of their relationship. Knowing that each time one of them left for a mission they might not come back to reach that 40th birthday.

….

Andreas and Jo boarded a copter for the flight from the mainland to the island. Thomas "Straightshot" Fitzgerald was the pilot. He was well known for being able to get in and out of tight spots. "How's my favorite female spy," he asked kissing Jo on the cheek.

"Good Straighshot and you? I would like you to meet my partner Andreas Petros."

"The same. Welcome aboard mate," shaking Andreas' hand. "Hope you're taking good care of my girl here. Won't want to hear she's not being treated right. Buckle up we'll be taking off in a few."

The wind blew through the open doors of the copter, the noise of the copter prevented too much conversation, but Jo leaned over and spoke into Andreas's ear "And Napoleon wonders why I do not wear dresses."

"I'm sure he'd enjoy the view if he was with us, and you're wearing a dress," Andreas teased. Receiving a dirty look from her, Andreas grinned, "I could take a picture for him?"

A slap on his head left them both grinning.

….

When they landed, Straightshot briefed them.

"The cave's over there," he pointed, "The villagers' bodies have been removed, but the locations marked in the village. Do you want me to come with you or stay here?"

Andreas thought it over, "Three heads are better than two. Why don't we look over the village then examine the cave. Watch out for Killman's men."

The three examined the village area finding nothing but destruction. Most of the people had been caught in their homes and had died there.

Others were found face down with bullets in their backs. Death was quick and unforgiving to the people who had failed Killman. Aftershocks shook the area, making it unsafe to remain in the area for any length of time.

,,,,

"Do either of you have the feeling that we are being watched?" Jo asked looking around.

They pulled their guns and looked around. No one was visible, "Just jumpy I guess."

"Don't disregard your feeling Jo. You 've been right to often in the past. Let's head for the cave."

In the middle of the cave, they found a machine. "Think this is it?" Straightshot asked. "Looks like something out of Sci-Fi."

Andreas examined it, "Looks like a smaller version of what we destroyed. Let's take it back."

On the way back to the copter, they heard others coming from behind them. "Get in the copter fast, and be ready for takeoff. We'll hold them off, while you start her up."

"Petros and Kuryakin, you can't escape. Give up now and we'll not kill the pilot," Killman yelled over the sound of fire."

Uttering a few words in Irish, Straightshot attempted to take the copter up. Before they were able to take off, a gas bomb was shot into the copter, followed by two more. The agents were unconscious before the men reached them giving them injections to keep them that way.

….

Waverly received the second message, Petros and Kuryakin was not responding to attempts to reach, the pilot was found just recovering from the gas. This left only Solo and Kuryakin not yet taken.


	4. Chapter 4

Move 4-The Capture

Napoleon and Illya

As their plane landed, Napoleon and Illya-the last two to take the bait-received the report about the others.

Before heading toward the hotel where the men were killed, they needed to check in with Farenti, the Section 1 from this area. They had experienced his contempt for New York's agents sent by Waverly before and hoped to prevent any other problems.

After checking in with Farenti, they were given an older car to use. Their punishment for the last time they were there; they had wrecked the car assigned to them.

The hotel scene was blocked off with chalk marks were everywhere. The two agents headed toward the manager's office. "I'm Napoleon Solo and this is my partner Illya Kuryakin; we're from UNCLE and are interest in how the entrainment for dinner was arranged."

"Part of our service. We have used this choir many times before. Mr. Solo, please believe me if only we had only known."

"Sir," Illya interrupted, "There's no way for you to have known. Unfortunately, the police have found the real boys and their director murdered. Who else could have known that the group would be singing?"

"Well just about everyone, Mr. Kur …e….kin. It was on all the fliers sent out for the event and our weekly announcement board." After speaking to the manager for a few minutes more, the two agents left.

"Well that didn't help much. Everyone knew according to him," Napoleon was frustrated, "So much for the easy way."

Their next stop was the school. Most of the students and teachers had gone home to deal with the deaths. Besides the fact that the choir's reservation had been made three months before, no further information was obtained.

"The bus site is about one hour away. Do you want to try for that tonight Illya, or wait for tomorrow?"

"Might as well get it done. It is the only other lead we have right now."

Arriving at dusk, the two agents examined the bus, "Nothing here. Although, I didn't really think we'd find anything. The number of deaths cause by these men is outrageous," Napoleon slammed his fist on top of the car, "Illya, we have to find them and stop this before the death toll climbs any higher."

Illya could tell the death of the boys was getting to his partner. The fact that it was revenge toward UNCLE and especially them only made matters worse.

"Come on old friend; let's get something to eat and a good night rest. In the morning we will get a fresh start."

"Illya, of course, let's eat so that you're at your best," Napoleon teased him, lightening his own mood somewhat.

As they were traveling back to the hotel, Napoleon called Illya's attention to the rearview mirror, "Company tovarisch."

Illya turned around sliding his special into his hand. Speeding up in an attempt to evade the car, Napoleon noticed that the tires were not gripping as well as they should, "We're sliding all over the place."

The second car was gaining and shooting at them. "Farenti not going to be happy that we are denting his car, Napoleon."

"Well if he had them check the tires before giving this piece of junk to us, we could hold onto the road better," as the car reached the next curve, a road block caused Napoleon to turn the wheel tightly.

The car flipped twice before coming to a stop and both agents piled out, gun in hand, and ready to fight.

All around them, they heard movement. "Mr. Solo, Mr. Kuryakin come out now, we have you surrounded," Jenks informed them.

Both men fired in the direction of his voice, "Come now gentlemen, would you kill children?"

It was then that they saw that the rifles pointed toward them were held by young boys. Jenks, of course, was right. Neither of them could bring themselves to shoot children.

Standing up from behind the car, guns held down, the two agents gave themselves up. Disarmed, and their hands were cuffed behind their back, Napoleon looked over at his partner, "Illya, I don't think Farenti is ever going to assign us a car again." Their last conscious memory was someone walking up behind them.

Waverly

The last message Waverly was waiting for arrived. Contact with Solo and Kuryakin could not be established. Thrush had all three sets of agents. It was now time for UNCLE to make its move.

The Reunion

April and Mark

Mark woke in a cold damp cell. The cell had two cots, a sink and toilet. It was surrounded on three sides by bricks with the last side covered by bars. Instead of the usual door, the bars seemed to disappear into the wall with no opening device. Looking out of the bars, he could see more cells lining each wall.

Across the hallway, April was also examining her cell. "Mark are you awake yet?"

"Yea luv. I've a bloody headache, nausea too. I hate Thrush drugs, plus that tap on the noggin didn't help."

"What were you trying to do? I'm quite capable of taking care of myself."

"I can see that April by the fact you're in the same place as I am," Mark was a little upset for the scolding, "We're partners remember."

"Sorry, Mark," their conversation was interrupted by a guard bringing in two trays of food.

"I'd eat if I were you," he warned, "Don't know when the gents upstairs will be allowing it again."

"What do you think Mark? Do we chance it?" There were potatoes, veggies and chicken with coffee.

"If they wanted us dead or damage, they would have had plenty of opportunity. No, I think they're waiting for more company before anything happens."

Both agents knew what Mark meant. "Well, let's eat then. By the way, did they get all your weapons and little things?"

"I say. There jumpsuit does nothing for my figure either. Orange is not my color." Mark laughed as he dug into his food.

"What's so funny?"

"I can just see what Jo and Illya have to say about the color when they arrive" he explained, "Of course, Napoleon will make it look stylish no matter what it looks like." April joined him both in eating and laughing.

Andreas and Jo

After the trays had been removed, the agents fell asleep but woke as the bars of the cell slid back.

Into April's, the guards dragged an unconscious Jo and dropped her on the cot. In the cell next to Mark, Andreas also unconscious was dropped on another cot. The guards left without a word.

Andreas came around first. After looking around he stood, found himself dizzy, and headed toward the bars. Seeing April across the hall, "April is Mark here also?" he called out to her.

"I'm here gov, next door on the right. How are you doing?"

"Other than a band playing in my head, not too bad. We were put out with gas bomb throw into the copters. I remember waking once and receiving some kind of injection. Where's Jo?"

"She in here with me, still out though. Looks like she was roughed up a little."

Andreas chucked, "That's what woke me from the gas, her belting our guards. She was awful annoyed about being gassed. When they finally restrained her again, one of the guards wanted to make a statement before they injected her."

"I'll try and get her to come around."

"Thank you very much April, but I am awake. Could you all please stop shouting, or I will have to kill someone. Andreas I was not annoyed about the gas, I was simply trying to make a point," with this Jo sat up holding her head, "Anyone have any Aspirin?"

Grinning Mark looked over at her, "The only one I know that wakes up worse than you from drugs is your brother. He usually comes out swinging. By the way, what do you think of their choice of clothing?"

It was the first Jo looked at herself, "Orange. Oh at least we will be able to see one another when we are shot. They are, however, not the height of fashion."

"Women!" both Mark and Andreas stated together.

As before a meal was brought in for the two new arrivals, and dishes taken out. When no one else came, each agent settled down waiting for the next round and were lost in their own thoughts.

Illya and Napoleon

Illya and Napoleon revived almost simultaneously bound to a seat in the plane. Both were sore and had various cuts and bruises from the crash. "You okay, Illya."

"Napoleon, as always I am fine. And you?"

"Just some aches and pains, the normal. Where do you think we are?"

Illya thought about it for a moment. "Heading southeast I would think, as the sky is still darkening, whereas it was dark already when we were taken. South because it seems to be getting warmer."

Napoleon like that about his partner, always the practical one. Illya gave him the explanation for anything he said.

Jenks came into their sight, "Good to see you gentlemen are awake. I did want to have a little time to talk to you before we land."

"Glad we didn't disappoint you. Do you really think all these ropes are necessary? After all Illya and I are a captive audience."

"Come now Mr. Solo, we both know you two aren't ordinary agents. Besides I understand one of your agents attempted to take out our guards when being transported."

The two men looked at each other, "Jo," they agreed.

"Quite a little wildcat, I understand. Much like my Yvonne," Jenks sighed, "Well that what I would like to talk about. You two killed my wife, and when we arrive at the island you will pay for that. In the meanwhile, I would like to give you an example of what is waiting."

With that he left, nodding to his men. After the agents slip back into unconsciousness, he took a long drink, "Yvonne my dear, this is only the beginning."

….

For a second time that night, April and Mark were woken up. This time, Napoleon and Illya were pushed into the cells.

Stumbling, Illya was placed in with Andreas and Napoleon with Mark. "Blamey, what happened to you?" Mark asked getting a wet rag for Napoleon.

"We had a discussion on the plane; Jenks didn't wait for any answers." Napoleon took the cloth from Mark, "He had other ideas."

Andreas handed Illya a wet cloth. Then holding his jaw while turning his face, "Seems like you didn't do much better."

Illya jerked his face away, "Thanks for the rag. How are the rest of you?"

Mark answered for all of them, "Okay, except for the few bruises on Jo."

"We figured it was her when they say they had to deal with a wildcat."

Pretending to be insulted, "Napoleon Solo, I am not the only one who causes trouble."

"No my dear you aren't, but you seem to be one of a pair I can count on to get the worse of things," thinking of how often Illya wound up in the same position.

Having been given food as the other had, Napoleon and Illya joined the agents sitting back and waiting for the next move in this chess game.


	5. Chapter 5

Move 5—Thrush

Meeting the Enemy

The noise of guards coming down the hallway woke the agents. In turn, each agent was led out of their cell, hands cuffed behind their back and leg irons attached. While this was happening, guns were held on the others to ensure the agent being bound didn't attempt anything.

After the agents were bound, they were led to a large cathedral type area. The head table held the four men responsible for their captures. Before the table were six chairs.

Each agent was placed in one of the chairs with cuffed hands attacked behind the chair, and leg irons attached to pegs in the floor.

"Ah ladies and gentlemen, how nice of you to join us," Colonel Hubris began. "I am sure you have many questions. I would like to introduce the other members of this panel in case you are unfamiliar with them." Pointing to each in turn, "SS Former Nazi Deputy Fuhrer Max van Repp1, Dr. Killman, and Dennis Jenks. "

"Each of you know at least one if not more of these gentlemen personally. Of course, I am Colonel Hubris, as I am sure Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin would attest to."

"Questions anyone?" None of the agents spoke, "Come, come now surely you want to know why we went to all the trouble of bringing you here."

"Not really," Illya baited, "You are a bunch of mad men who want to play world domination. We stopped you before and now you want to demonstrate that you are better than UNCLE…."

Hubris came around the table and backhanded Illya. "That will be quite enough Mr. Kuryakin."

"You asked," Jo offered, "But remember once a failure, always a failure."

Hubris turned to backhand her, but caught himself. "No, no my dear. I learned from my last encounter, women are not to be physically punished. It makes the men unreasonable," he turned as he finished speaking and once again backhanded Illya, "Please try to remember that."

Furious Jo pulled at her restraints. "Miss Kuryakin, calm down." Napoleon commanded in his do-as-I-say voice, ". _Vy poluchite svoĭ shans_ (You will get your chance)." Napoleon told her in Russian.

"English Mr. Solo, if you please," Killman demanded.

Looking toward Napoleon, Jo slowly relaxed.

"Okay Hubris, we'll bite. What is it you want if not revenge? My agents and I have many things to do and don't have the time to play with you."

"Now, now Mr. Solo. Surely you understand that we will continue with this game until we have a winner. My associates and I have worked long and hard to make it enjoyable for you."

"Game?" all the agents said at once.

Hubris laughed, "Surely you all play chess. Moves and countermoves, although at this time I believe we have you in check."

Petros silent until now, "You are loco. What do you hope to gain by this insane game?"

"Ah, Mr. Petros. Let me explain it to you. These two lovely ladies are your queens. You, Mr. Slate and Mr. Kuryakin the knights, and of course Mr. Solo the king. The goal of this game—you will give your all to rescue your queens."

"Enough of this foolishness," van Kepp demanded, "Let's get moving. I want them," pointing to Mark and April, "Dead."

"Mr. Solo. Your agents will pay for your interference in Thrush's affair. All attempts to kill you have failed. We intend to correct that situation now. Gentlemen, please remove the ladies." Hubris directed his men.

"What are you planning to do with them?" Napoleon demanded. These men were all insane, and they actions unpredictable.

"Don't concern yourself Mr. Solo. They will be waiting for you to rescue them."

As the guard undid the April and Jo's leg irons from the pegs, other guards approached the men, "Ladies. If you attempt anything, your partner will be killed." Hubris explained.

The two women were pulled up from their chairs and led to the door. Both women pulled their arms from the guard as April spit out, "We can walk on our own, thank you."

The guards attempted to pull them back. "No, no. Let them be. Let them have their moment of control. Take them to the well. I am sure Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin, you do remember the well."

Hubris let out a loud laugh, "Once again, I believe this will be more fun than I have had in a long time."

Move-The Hunt

Waverly

"Here it is sir," Lisa Rogers offered the information to Waverly; "All six signals seem to be in the same spot."

Waverly went and stood in front of the world map in his office. Pinpointing the exact area where his agents were.

Speaking mainly to himself, "Strange, nothing seems to be in this spot. Enhance this area, Miss Rogers please."

As Lisa did as requested, a small spot began to appear. The island was set by itself in the Gulf of Mexico. Surrounded by no other islands, UNCLE attack would be spotted immediately unless…..

"Miss Rogers, get me the Secretary of the Navy."

Andreas, Illya, Mark, Napoleon

No one spoke in the room. About 15 minutes after the women were removed, Jenks turned the screen towards the agents.

April and Jo hung below the level of a well. Leg irons attached to a peg at the bottom, arms restrained, stretched, and attached to a rail above them.

"You, Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin I am sure remember a similar situation. It will be four hours before the water reaches a point were Miss Dancer and Miss Kuryakin will drown."

Killman spoke up, "You'll see four paths leading to their well. Each one of you will be placed at the beginning of one of the paths and will proceed to find them. "

"The catch?" Andreas questioned.

"After you enter the paths, I will use my machine to bring rocks down blocking your escape that way."

Van Kepp continued, "You will find placed in the walls along the paths are sharpen items. You Mr. Slate and your partner discovered just how sharp stones can be. Now your companions will have the opportunity to also discover this."

Jenks completed the explanation, "My boys will be stationed around the area. They've been told not to shoot to kill, just keep you moving. Of course, they're young and do make mistakes."

The agents knew that although difficult, they could do it.

"What is it that you're not telling us, gov?"

"You are right Mr. Slate one other thing. This will be done in the dark of the caves," Hubris said as he started laughing and the rest of the Thrush agents joined them, "Take them out."

With that the four agents were released from the chair, but the leg irons and cuffs remained.

Separated and taken to the four entrances of the cave, the game was about to enter into it final moves.

Waverly

"I don't want excuses. I need a sub standing by to take my men to the island. It's the only way to ensure my people are safe enough to rescue the trapped agents." Waverly listened to the voice on the other end of the phone.

"It is part of your charter with us," he interrupted, "Perhaps if you no longer wish to honor your commitments, we should look at the terms of our agreement."

No further arguments were forthcoming from the man at the other end of the line. Finally, arrangements were made to fulfill the request.

April and Jo

The women looked over their situation. "Ideas Jo?"

"You are the senior agent here, thought that was supposed to be your job," pulling on her restraints.

The banter continued for a while before becoming serious. "No good, April, I cannot get anywhere on these chains. How long do you think it will take to fill this well with water?"

"No idea. I haven't had any luck either on the chains. Guess we wait for the guys."

Knowing that whatever the men were going to face would be worst that this, "Let's hope they can survive long enough to get to us." April softly said.

Jo nodded and began looking over the chains once more.

Andreas, Illya, Mark, Napoleon

Each man was placed before a door. Arm and leg restraints removed as the entrance opened and they were pushed through the opening. Hearing then click shut, they were met by darkness.

"Gentlemen," Killman voice vibrated through the overhead speaker, I wouldn't stay close to the door. I intend to activate my machine now."

With that warning, the rumble of crashing rocks was heard. The four men ran forward as the rocks fell where they had stood just moments before.

"Nice job gentlemen," Hubris' laughter echoed throughout the cave, "I think you should continue moving. I believe I forgot to mention that within the path, one of you will find the keys to unlock the ladies."

The overhead speaker was turned off to the sound of more laughter. "Andreas, April, Illya, Jo, Mark can you hear me?" Napoleon tried to make contact with his agents.

The other three men answered him, but their voices echoed thru the cave making it impossible to tell where he was in relationship to his people.

"April, Jo can you hear me?" Napoleon was concern as neither of the women responded, "Is everyone okay?" All three men assured him that they were fine except for some cuts and scratches.

"Okay gentlemen let's find the ladies. Be careful. Illya, how much time do we have left."

His partner could keep time without the aid of a watch better than anyone he knew. "About 3 ½ hour Napoleon. Let's not waste any more time."

The men each began their slow walk to the center of the cave. With the darkness preventing them from seeing where they were heading, frequently they would bump into walls with sharpen stones, and objects some cutting them deeply.

When one would stop for a moment, bullets splinted the stones beside their heads. Tension and anxiety made the walk weigh heavily on each of their minds.

"I found the keys!" Mark yelled out in pain.

"Mark? Are you okay?" Illya asked.

"They were in a hole surrounded with sharp rocks. But my bloody hand is all torn up."

"Okay, let's find the ladies," Napoleon reminded them, "Time is ticking." His comment was accented with bullets hitting the rocks beside him.

April and Jo

"How are you doing Jo?" April asked her companion through shattering teeth.

"Other than freezing to death," Jo answered, "It up to my knees. I thought this area of the world was supposed to be warm."

"Probably our luck that this well is fed by an underground stream."

"Yes, we are so lucky," Jo sarcastically responded, "If I have any luck at all, it seems all bad," she complained with a laugh.

April laughed, "At least Jo, we can still laugh."

Waverly

Waverly boarded the sub with his men. The captain had received his orders and was prepared to take off immediately.

"Sir, I can get you as close as one mile out, but the reefs in the area are too high in that area to get closer."

"Just get us as close as possible; my men will do the rest." Sitting down, Waverly examined his plans once more, "Let's just hope they can hold out that long."


	6. Chapter 6

Move 6-Checkmate

Andreas, Illya, Mark, Napoleon

As the water continued to rise, the men made their way through the passages. Sharp objects, occasional bullets, and the darkness slowed them. They knew time was running out for the women. "April, Jo can you hear me?" Napoleon yelled once again.

This time there was a response, "We're over here," April called back.

"The echoes are making it difficult to judge where you are. Can you help at all?"

"It sounds like you are to our left Napoleon," Jo called back.

"How high is the water?" Illya figured if he knew that they would have an idea as to how much longer they had to reach them.

"Just below our chins. If you guys are going to get here in time, I think you better hurry," April shouted back.

"Napoleon, if you make it on time, I will wear a dress the next time we go out," Jo encouraged him.

"Sounds like a good offer to me," Mark countered, "What about the rest of us?"

"Find someone of your own," Napoleon called back. This was more like his agents, bantering back and forth to relieve the tension.

Their voices were getting closer together which meant the center of the cave was up ahead.

Waverly

When the ship reached a mile out, the UNCLE men aboard left the hatch while the sub rounded the island.

The plan was for each of the teams to emerge at the same time as the others from another area of the island.

The men surfaced and head toward the installation. As they arrived at the location, each team placed explosives on the entrances. The following explosions ripped the doors off their hinges.

UNCLE agents streamed into the site answering enemy gunfire with their own.

The Well

Water had reached April and Jo's mouth, as the men reached then. Mark jumped into the well and undid the leg irons from the pegs. The other agents pulled the women up, and grabbing Mark's keys undoing their cuffs.

Attempting to catch their breath, April asked, "Now what?" The question was answered by the ground shaking and sounds of falling rocks.

Laughter echoed throughout the cave, "Why my dear, you all die." Hubris was back, "All exits are now blocked thanks to Killman's machine. Fate, Mr. Solo, Mr. Kuryakin as I told you is a fickle mistress. Goodbye my friends."

The agents were sitting silently thinking through the situation. "Any ideas?" Illya asked.

No one answered him at first. Then Andreas asked, "Can we be sure that he's telling the truth? After all, they are Thrush and not known for being exactly straightforward."

Napoleon assigned each agent a section of the cave to explore. "No further than 15 minutes away. Then come back. Let's see if there are any openings."

This continued until the area before the well was searched. No one had any luck finding a path more than a few feet long before it was blocked by a pile of rocks.

Only the fresh water well was available and would allow them a few days before their situation became critical. With luck, Waverly would be able to pull off his surprise before then.

As all the agents were exhausted from their ordeal, they decided to get a few hours of sleep before continuing to search for a way out.

The Rescue

Abruptly, explosions ripped throughout the cave. The agents sprung awake and ducked behind boulders which offered the only protection available. More rocks fell making the already blocked paths more dangerous. Gunfire came from all sides. The sudden blast of light overhead stopped all the action at once.

"We have it under control Mr. Solo. You and your people may come out" Waverly voice echoed throughout the cave. Slowly the six agents stood and surveyed each other. Other than cuts, bruises, and a few bullet burns, they were all in one piece without serious injury.

The enemy round up came swiftly. The four escaped Thrush agents had been taken alive and would be returned to the countries of their escapes. New charges would be leveled, and new sentences carried out.

The agents were sent directly back to New York while the invasion group finished up at the site. Arriving back at Headquarters, the agents were told to report to medical before the debriefing at 10 the next morning.

They were all found to be physically fit, but the doctor ordered two days of desk duty before allowing them to return to active duty. Each headed toward their own bed for a decent night's sleep before the mandatory debriefing and paperwork.

As the agents left the debriefing, Napoleon stopped Jo. "How about a night out tomorrow? Seeing we'll still be on desk duty, we know both of us will be here."

Jo smiled at him, "Okay, but I am setting it up. I will let you know the arrangements." She turned and left him standing in the hall unsure of what to expect.

Move-The King's Reward

Jo walked into Napoleon and Illya's office. The CEA wasn't at his desk, "Where is he?"

"I am not his keeper. However, if I were to guess, he is probably at the range. There were quite a number of reports to finish, and that seems to be where he heads so I must finish them up before they are late."

Jo leaned over and kisses her brother on the cheek, "That because you let him take advantage of you. You should make a point of leaving them all on his desk one day and see how much he gets done. Could you give this to him when he comes back?"

Later when Napoleon came back into the office, Illya handed him the message that Jo had left, "Now I not only do your reports, I also your messenger service."

It read:

7 pm tonight

Your apartment

Dinner at 8

Tux mandatory

JK

"What's this all about?" Napoleon looked at his partner for an explanation.

"No idea. I thought you two have a date for tonight."

"We do, but she seems to have something special in mind."

"I do not understand my sister, or for that matter the two of you. The games you play," Illya shook his head, "Some help here would be appreciated." Nodding at the reports on his desk. To his surprise, Napoleon grabbed some of the files and began to work on them.

At 7 pm there was a knock on Napoleon's door. As he opened it, he stared. Jo was standing there with part of her waist long hair piled on her head and the rest flowing down her bare back covering the scars of her profession. A small amount of makeup accented her eyes and lips.

The black dress she wore had with surplice neck and back, drawstring shoulders and had a slit up the side almost to the thigh accented by black pumps. The only jewelry was the necklace her grandmother had given her, and small onyx earrings.

"Are you going to ask me in or do I have to stand out here?"

Napoleon regained his composure and opened the door completely to let her enter. As she passed him, he grabbed her and kissed her deeply and passionately. "Wow!"

"You like?" Jo twirled with a grin.

"Like, love is more like it. I don't want to sound ungrateful, but why?" Napoleon knew Jo's aversion to dressing up.

"Well, you were right. I do not dress up like this when we go out, and you do deserve it once in a while. Besides I told you if you saved us, this would be your reward. Just don't expect it too often.

Napoleon smiled, "I won't. Where are we going?"

"Well for this special occasion," Jo grabbed a quick kiss, "Alain Ducasse at the Essex House."

"How did you manage that? I mean it usually takes months just to get a reservation."

"Napoleon Solo, you aren't the only one who has contacts. I happen to know Alain from an assignment in France."

Examining her from head to toe, "One more question, where are you carrying your gun?" There didn't seem anyplace for her to have hidden it.

"If you are really good, maybe I let you search me later," Jo teased.

….

The two spend a pleasant meal in the quiet backroom. When the meal was over, Jo excused herself. When she returned she looked as if she had she had experienced something distasteful.

Placing his hand on his gun, "What's wrong?"

"Put it away. Someone just wants to say hi."

The aroma of Channel No. 5 preceded Angelique, "Darling, so nice to see you." She leaned over and kissed Napoleon on the cheek.

Turning to Jo she grinned, "My, you do clean up nicely, don't you?"

Before this could go any further, "Angelique what do you want?" Napoleon demanded.

"Nothing really darling. Just seeing if what my spies were telling me was true about your little companion here. I really don't see what you see in this Russian, but then I never have understood about the other one either."

"Angelique, Napoleon and I are enjoying a wonderful, quiet dinner and evening. Why do not you just slink away?"

Angelique leaned over and placed a kiss on Napoleon's lips to which he didn't respond. "When you grow tired of the child, give me a call." Looking at Jo she said, "If we are all going to play together in the future, we must all learn to share." With that, she turned and left.

"I swear I am going to floor her. Child, I am going to show that woman how much of a child I am."

Napoleon handed Jo another drink with one hand as he held on to her arm with the other. "Don't let her spoil our night, sit down and have another drink."

Jo pouted for a few minutes but then smiled deviously, "You are right Napoleon; she will not spoil my night." Unsure what Jo was planning for the next meeting between the two women, he just hoped he wasn't there when it happened.

….

After dinner, the two returned to his apartment. "What would you like to do?" Napoleon asked her with a suggestive look on his face.

Jo pulled him down on the couch and snuggled next to him," I would like to talk for a while."

"About?"

"Nothing special. We always seem to be running into one another as we race from assignment to assignment. Can we just talk about our hopes, fears, or maybe just the about weather."

Napoleon smiled, "I think it's going to rain in the morning, what about you?"

Jo took one look at the grin he was trying to hold in and started to laugh. Soon they were just cuddling under a blanket with a drink in their hand.

As the conversation died down, the two sat watching the fire, kissing slowly and gently.

Suddenly Napoleon, stopped in mid kiss, "Jo, what are you doing under the blanket?" as he felt her touch.

"Would you believe looking for my gun? Jo glanced at Napoleon innocently.

"Oh," he smiled, grabbed her hands from under the cover, and pulled her up. "I can think of more entertaining ways to end the night then watching a fire starting with that search you promised me." Together they walked toward the bedroom both looking forward to the search they were about to undertake.


End file.
